


Parody? Of Father Christmas? Heresy!

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus





	Parody? Of Father Christmas? Heresy!

It was the annual Death Eater Yuletide party and one of the attendees had recklessly drunken more than was decorous. Bella was petitioning the Dark Lord for added entertainment. Beside the fireplace Severus was decidedly sober. He stood next to Lucius, who was sipping an almost-clear Reisling, raising it elegantly at occasional intervals. Narcissa was at his other side with her sparkling mineral water and an open cucumber sandwich on thin rye.

"We can do it in parody of the Muggles, my Lord, and it will be fun! Not the presents of course... Just let us sit in your lap and tell you what we would like for Christmas. I'm sure we _all_ want the same thing." Bella looked around at them in imperious assumption.

Rodolphus frowned into his scotch and soda across the room. He knew very well what his wife wanted for Christmas, from the way she was looking at the Dark Lord's lap.

"It would be a _boon,"_ she wheedled.

The Dark Lord frowned, and everyone stilled as he paused. Only Lucius' hand tightened on Severus' shoulder. It was not, Severus thought, in warning, but in shared offence and emotion. Father Christmas was sacrosanct to them.

"No. That would be ridicule of a great _wizard,_ not _Muggles."_ The Dark Lord rose to leave the company.

Somehow, he _knew._


End file.
